Second Crusher
by Hyunmi13
Summary: [Chap 2 UPDATE!] Sehun milik Luhan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan ini adalah perjalanan cinta yang harus mereka lalui untuk dapat bersama. 'Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku bila berada di dekatmu.'/'Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk selalu berada disisimu dalam keadaan apapun meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya.' HUNHAN! BOYS LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Second Crusher

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Semua plot adalah punya saya. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan.

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI. Konflik berat.**

Rambutnya seperti madu.

Matanya seperti rusa.

Bibirnya seperti cherry.

Kulitnya seputih susu.

Badannya ramping dan indah.

Senyumnya mempesona.

Ia akui ia telah jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya, kepada seorang pemuda manis yang mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi penuh warna.

Xi Luhan, _namja_ manis keturunan Korea-China yang kini tengah menetap di Korea bersama sang _halmeoni_. Menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh keceriaan dan kegembiraan. Kekasih dari si tampan Oh Sehun dan mereka sedang dalam masa-masa kasmaran. Sangat menyayangi semua orang dan mempunyai hati yang mulia.

Oh Sehun, _namja_ berwajah tampan dan sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Hidupunya selalu menyebalkan dan sia-sia sebelum ia bertemu Xi Luhan, satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa cinta memang ada. Setidaknya ketika ia bersama Luhan ia berpikir bahwa dunia yang ia tempati tidak seburuk itu. Garis bawahi kata diatas, 'ketika ia bersama Luhan'.

.

.

 _Bugh!_

 _Pukulan itu mengenai perut Luhan hingga namja itu merosot ke tanah. Ia mengaduh kesakitan atas tindakan yang baru saja ia terima._

 _"_ _Dasar banci!"_

 _"_ _Pecundang kau."_

 _"_ _Namja lemah."_

 _"_ _Hey, itu baru satu pukulan, ayo bangun dan lawan aku!" ejek pria bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai itu kepadanya sambil menampilkan seringai menakutkan._

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

 _Oh tidak-tidak. Jelas itu bukan Luhan yang melakukannya. Itu adalah Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghajar Kai._

 _Sial! Bukankah ini begitu menampakkan bahwa Luhan memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hey, Oh Sehun mengapa kau harus muncul?_

 _Sehun kini membantu Luhan berdiri setelah menyelesaikan urusan perkelahiannya._

 _"_ _Dengar semuanya! Xi Luhan sekarang adalah kekasihku. Jadi aku tidak mau kalian mengganggunya dan menjahilinya. Jika kulihat kalian masih tetap melakukan itu akan kubuat kalian seperti namja bernama Kim Jongin ini." Tukas Sehun dihadapan seluruh siswa yang saat ini sedang terkejut mendegar penuturan yang baru saja ia buat._

 _Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Kini ia sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sehun ternyata membalas perasaanya yang ia pikir hanyalah perasaan angan. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan hal romantis –menurut Luhan- untuknya._

 _Selesai kejadian itu Sehun segera membawa Luhan pergi menuju atap._

 _Sehun melepas genggaman Luhan dan pergi sedikit menjauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona._

 _"_ _Sial! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku malu sekali melakukan hal itu. Astaga! Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Mengapa aku melakukan hal gila itu, itu sangat bertentangan dengan imej-ku yang sebenarnya. Aish, apakah mereka kini tidak takut lagi padaku. Shit! Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu." Sehun masih mengerang dan melupakan keberadaan Luhan disana._

 _Sedangkan, Luhan hanya bisa melihat Sehun dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa –sejujurnya karena ia tidak berani-. Namun kemudian ia memberanikan diri dan berusaha untuk setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia akan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Yap, ayo selesaikan sekarang juga!_

 _Setiap langkah yang membawa Luhan mendekati Sehun entah mengapa membuat perasaan Luhan semakin sesak. Jadi, tadi yang ia ucapkan hanya pura-pura? Begitulah yang kini ada dipikiran Luhan._

 _"_ _Ehm, Se..Sehun-sshi terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Luhan setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya._

 _Sehun tersentak mendengar suara dari Luhan. Astaga hanya dengan suara lembut itu mampu membuat tubuh Sehun seperti melayang-layang diudara. Omo! Sehun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sadar Sehun! Sadarlah! Jangan berubah menjadi seseorang penyuka roman picisan seperti ini._

 _Sehun membalik badannya. "I.. Iya Luhan."_

 _"_ _Gamsahamnida sudah menyelamatkanku." Luhan tersenyum kearahnya dan Sehun terbang semakin tinggi melihat senyuman itu._

 _Sehun menggeleng-geleng lagi, sungguh menggelikan memikirkan hal tersebut. "Mengapa kau berterima kasih, kini kau adalah kekasihku. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu"_

 _Dan Sehun benar-benar menjadi penyuka roman picisan._

 _Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Mulut yang biasanya hanya pemudah Oh gunakan untuk mengumpat dan mengucapkan kata-kata hinaan itu kini berubah menjadi mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata manis_

 _Luhan terperangah dibuatnya. Apakah ini nyata ataukah hanya mimpi. Tuhan! Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

 _"_ _Se.. Sehun, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata itu?" Tanya Luhan masih tidak percaya._

 _Sehun kini berlutut dan memegang tangannya membuat Luhan semakin terperangah._

 _"_ _Maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih baik lagi untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapanku tadi. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

 _Sehun merutuki dirinya lagi. Apa maksudnya ini? Jelas-jelas bukan ini yang otaknya perintahkan tapi tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri._

 _"_ _Sehun, sebenarnya aku.. aku memang mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan malu-malu._

 _Sehun langsung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Luhan._

 _Akhirnya mulai detik ini Luhan menjadi miliknya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Luhaaannn, kemarilah." Sehun melambaikan tangannya memanggil Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Ck, tuan tampan memanggilmu." Ujar Baekhyun tidak terima dengan acara mengobrolnya yang harus terputus._

 _"_ _Sehun, selalu datang disaat kita sedang asyik bercerita." Balas Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan minta maaf dan segera menghampiri Sehun._

 _"_ _Ada apa chagi?" Tanya Luhan begitu ia sudah disebelah Sehun._

 _Sehun segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut._

 _'_ _Mau kemana kita?' pikir Luhan._

 _"_ _Atap lagi? Kenapa kau membawaku ke atap untuk kesekian kalinya?" Tanya Luhan begitu mereka sampai di tempat yang Sehun tuju._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, percaya padaku Luhan. Sekarang, tutup matamu." Titah Sehun._

 _Luhan hanya bisa menurut, ia yakin Sehun pasti akan memberinya sebuah kejutan lagi seperti biasanya. Kali ini apa yang akan ia berikan? Mawar lagi, atau mungkin kue coklat, bubble tea rasa taro atau-_

 _"_ _Sekarang bukalah matamu."_

 _Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menemukan makanan ataupun minuman kesukaannya berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi semua pemikiran itu meleset. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang berlutut dibawahnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak cincin berwarna putih yang mampu membuat tubuh Luhan melemas. Cincin itu sangat indah, tapi bukan itu yang mampu membuat tubuh Luhan meleleh namun semua perlakuan Sehun kepadanya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun si namja dingin itu mampu melakukan hal seromantis ini._

 _"_ _Se..Sehun." Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi._

 _Ia mengabaikan cincin tersebut dan segera memeluk Sehun._

 _Bruk!_

 _Sehun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu tidak mampu membawa berat tubuh Luhan hingga membuat kedua sejoli itu kini tengah berpelukan pada bidang pijakan mereka._

 _"_ _Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir karena mendengar suara isakan Luhan._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Selamanya."_

 _Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk bangun dan kini balas memeluknya secara posesif._

 _"_ _Aku lebih mencintaimu bambiku."_

 _Pletak!_

 _Luhan mengetuk kepala Sehun pelan, sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun. Bambi ia bilang? Tidak-tidak ia tidak ingin panggilan itu. Ia ingin panggilan yang lebih manis, seperti sweety, hunny, baby, chagi aaahhh! Pasti menyenangkan. Tetapi Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan cara Sehun memanggilnya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sehidup semati._

 _Pelukan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman mesra yang memagut kedua bibir mereka hingga perasaan itu sampai ke dalam hati mereka masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sehun! Sehun! Lihat boneka bambi itu bolehkah aku memilikinya?" pinta Luhan ketika mereka berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World._

 _"_ _Tentu saja boleh, bambi itu kan kembaranmu." Sehun terkekeh kecil sedangkan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Ish, jangan samakan aku dengan hewan itu! Aku lebih manis dan lucu dari pada bambi!" tegas Luhan tidak terima._

 _Sehun semakin tertawa dibuat-nya. Kalian pasti tahu wajah marah Luhan adalah wajah paling menggemaskan didunia. Heh, berlebihan memang tapi tidak untuk Oh Sehun._

 _"_ _Baiklah, baiklah. Apapun untuk bambiku tersayang."_

 _"_ _SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun mengerang frustasi, kini ia berada di rumah Luhan namun halmeoni bilang bahwa Luhan belum kembali dari sekolahnya. What the hell! Sekolah sudah usai lebih dari 5 jam yang lalu dan Luhan belum pulang. Padahal kini hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya._

 _Perasaan khawatir itu kini menjadi takut karena ia belum bisa menghubungi nya sampat saat ini. 'Dimana kau Luhan?'_

 _Ceklek! Sehun langsung bangkit begitu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka._

 _"_ _Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan begini?" bentak Sehun marah melihat kondisi Luhan._

 _Namja itu kini kedinginan dengan tubuh basah kuyup, wajah pucat dan bibir mulai membiru._

 _Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun takut. Ia tahu Sehun benar-benar namja posesif dan tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka sedikitpun. Ia pasti sangat khawatir melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Maaf Sehun, tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi aku pulang terlambat."_

 _"_ _Luhan aku tadi sangat yakin kau membawa payung di dalam tasmu. Lalu kemana payung itu sekarang? Mengapa tidak kau kenakan?"_

 _Luhan terkekeh kecil mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Ehm, aku menyerahkan payungku untuk Baekhyun, tadi ia tidak membawa payungnya."_

 _"_ _Lalu?! Kau menyerahkan payungmu tapi kau sendiri basah kuyup Luhan!"_

 _"_ _Mianhae, aku tidak tega membiarkannya pulang kehujanan."_

 _"_ _Astaga! Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau tega membiarkan dirimu sendiri kehujanan? Apa kau tega membuatku khawatir melihat kau seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Luhan yang kini suaranya mulai melemah._

 _Sehun yang melihat itu segera menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kekamar._

 _"_ _Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya kini kau harus menurut perintahku. Sekarang kau adalah seorang pasien Xi Luhan."_

 _"_ _Siap Dokter Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

Itu adalah memori indah yang mereka punya.

Memori?

Yup, semua kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah memori.

Sudah 5 tahun ini Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkan sejuta memori indah dan kenangan-kenangan lainnya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah rasa benci dan penyesalan yang mendalam karena telah percaya kepada rasa cinta.

Itu semua _bullshit._ Cinta memang tidak pernah ada. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong.

Sehun kini kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Sehun si pemberontak dan hanya bisa berkelahi. Ia tidak lagi mengenal kasih sayang, yang ada hanya lah kekerasan dan kekejian. Memang beginilah dunia yang sesungguhnya. Manusia memang tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya.

Walaupun Sehun tumbuh dalam dunia kerasnya namun ia tetap lah seorang penerus keluarga Oh. Dengan alasan itulah kini ia berada diruang kerja miliknya.

Sejak ia lulus dari pendidikan menengah akhir-nya, ia dilatih untuk menjadi seorang _bisnisman_ oleh tuan Oh –ayahnya-. Sehun tidak bisa menolak dan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerima, tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk dirinya. Lagi pula sejak Luhan meninggalkannya ia seperti kehilangan arah dan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dari hari ke hari. Maka dari itulah ia menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha. Tentu saja hal itu membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa, dalam waktu singkat perusahaan ayahnya berkembang dengan pesat. Hingga saat ini Sehun sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri.

Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ia tetap _namja_ keras yang terkadang masih suka berkelahi, balapan liar dan minum-minuman keras. Beribu cara sang ayah lakukan untuk membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan hal tersebut namun beribu cara juga Sehun selalu dapat kembali ke dunia kerasnya. Semua itu adalah bentuk dari pelariannya terhadap rasa rindu yang ia rasakan. Rasa rindu yang selalu muncul dan membelenggu dirinya setiap malam.

Tapi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Sehun telah berhenti dari dunia kelamnya. Tidak pernah lagi ia menghiraukan ajakan Kai untuk balapan ataupun pergi ke club. Sekarang, ia sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang yang dewasa dan yang paling penting ia sudah mampu menjadi orang yang berhasil mengubur perasaan cinta dan rindu yang dalam pada _namja_ yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Semua itu Sehun lakukan untuk seseorang.

Kekasihnya.

Luhan? Hell! Tentu saja bukan.

Ceklek!

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka. Namun Sehun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela besar yang sejak tadi ia amati.

" _Chagiya,_ aku membawakan makan siangmu." Ujar _namja_ tersebut sambil meletakkan makanan Sehun diatas mejanya.

Sehun menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap kepada _namja_ tersebut.

" _Gomawo_." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

 _Namja_ itu mengangguk senang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu kotak makanan lagi dari dalam tasnya.

"Ta-ra. Lihatlah! Aku juga membawa makan siangku. Bolehkah aku makan disini? Saat ini aku ingin makan bersamamu _chagi._ Kumohon."

"Tentu saja boleh, kau kan 'kekasih'ku."

Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika ia berucap kata 'kekasih'. Bagi Sehun setiap ia mengucapkan kata itu yang teringat dipikirannya hanyalah bayangan Luhan. Entah untuk berapa lama Luhan akan terus berada di pikiran Sehun. Padahal 5 tahun sudah berlalu dan Sehun yakin perasaan untuk Luhan telah sirna dalam hatinya, tapi tetap saja Sehun selalu gagal menghapus sisa-sisa memori dalam pikirannya. Justru ia masih sangat ingat jelas struktur wajah dan bentuk tubuh Luhan sekaligus berbagai hal yang _namja_ itu sukai. Dan yang paling Sehun benci adalah setiap bayangan Luhan muncul ia akan teringat dengan semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Luhan.

Kriett!

 _Namja_ itu menarik kursinya menuju ke meja Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hari ini _eomma_ membuatkan _kimchi_ kesukaanmu. Ia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu." Ujar _namja_ itu dan menyerahkan kotak persegi berukuran kecil untuk Sehun.

Sehun segera duduk dikursinya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. "Katakan _gamsahamnida_ untuk _eomma mu_."

Mereka kemudian segera menyantap hidangan yang ada dihadapan mereka dalam keheningan. Sehun senang hidupnya sudah sudah mulai berubah semenjak kehadiran sang kekasih. Setidaknya ia sudah memiliki orang yang wajib ia pertahankan dan lindungi.

"Sehun, setelah ini apa kau masih harus bekerja?" Ucap orang tersebut mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Yah, begitulah. Aku harus menjemput seseorang di bandara."

Sang kekasih sedikit terkejut. "Si.. siapa yang akan kau jemput?"

"Seseorang."

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

Siang ini bandara terlihat penuh sesak dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang datang dan pergi. Ada yang sedang menarik koper sambil bercanda ria dengan temannya, ada yang sedang menelepon sesorang, ada pula yang hanya berjalan cuek saja tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya kemudian ada juga yang nampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

Diantara ratusan orang tersebut terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik yang sejak tadi menampakkan muka masamnya, pertanda bahwa ia sudah terlalu lelah menanti kedatangan seseorang yang sejak tadi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Huffttt." Entah sudah yang keberapa helaan nafas itu terdengar dari mulut sang _namja_ cantik.

Ia bosan, sangat bosan. Bahkan gadget tercanggih yang ia miliki tidak bisa mengalihkan rasa bosan yang sejak tadi menghampirinya. Sudah hampir 5 jam ia menunggu disini dan menanti orang tersebut. Tapi lihat saja, sampai sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk termenung sambil melihat-lihat puluhan orang yang lewat di depannya.

"Sial, mengapa ia lama sekali." Akhirnya umpatan itu terucap sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

Sang _namja_ cantik mulai resah. Hey, ia tidak mau hari pertamanya datang ke Korea setelah sekian lama di Beijing harus ia habiskan di bandara.

Kini pandangannya mulai bergerak kesekeliling untuk mencari seseorang. Ia mengarahkan pandangan kekiri namun yang terlihat hanyalah manusia-manusia yang nampak tak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kesebelah kanan dan hasilnya pun sama saja. Astaga! Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu?

Hem, jangan bilang ia tidak punya akal untuk menelpon orang tersebut, hal itu tentu sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi, namun tetap saja panggilan itu selalu mengarah ke bagian operator.

Tiba-tiba pemuda cantik itu merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hosshh.. hosshh.. Maaf tuan muda Xi, saya terlambat." Ucap pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"MENGAPA KAU TERLAMBAT LAMA SEKALI?!" Hardik sang tuan muda.

Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tau bahwa ini semua memang kesalahanya. " _Mianhamnida,_ tadi mobilnya mogok dan terpaksa harus masuk bengkel terlebih dahulu."

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima. Aku tahu bahwa _halmeoni_ punya lebih dari satu mobil."

"Benar, tapi nyonya besar hanya punya satu supir."

Luhan melongo tidak percaya, sejujurnya ia masih ingin pemuda di hadapannya ini, namun sudahlah ia sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera pulang kerumah sang nenek tercinta.

"Baiklah, baiklah kumaafkan. Sekarang bantu aku membawa ini." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk barang-barang yang ia bawa dari Beijing.

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

Sehun memasuki _gate_ bandara dengan terburu-buru. Ia tahu ini sudah cukup terlambat untuk menjemput klien yang sangat penting. Namun mau bagaimana lagi kemacetan yang cukup padat tidak bisa ia hindari. Apalagi tadi ia ditahan lumayan lama oleh sang kekasih yang merengek untuk mengajaknya pergi makan malam yang memang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Dan beginilah akibatnya, ia harus berlari terburu-buru untuk menjemput sang klien.

Sehun terus berlari, tidak dipedulikannya umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan kearahnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan klien yang satu ini, bisa runyam semua bila perjanjian mereka batal hanya karena kesalahan pribadi.

BRUK!

Tanpa ia sadari ia tersandung kakinya sendiri karena berlari terlalu kencang.

"Oh shit! It hurt!" umpatnya.

Kini Sehun menjadi tontonan banyak orang, banyak yang menatapnya iba namun banyak juga yang menertawakannya. Sehun segera berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dipakaiannya, maklum sang tuan Oh sudah hilang malu saat ini mengingat yang ada di otaknya hanyalah klien, klien dan klien.

Pemuda kulit pucat itu siap berlari lagi sebelum akhirnya ia merasa menemukan sepasang mata rusa yang ia rindukan.

DEG!

 _Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanyalah halusinasi semata. Tidak mungkin ia berada di Korea saat ini._

Sehun segera mengalihkan perasaan mustahil yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut. Ia segera berlari lagi dan melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap sang klien.

 _Hilang. Perasaan itu sudah hilang dan aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi._

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

'Pemuda ini begitu lambat.' Ejek Luhan secara tidak langsung kepada seorang pemuda yang membawa koper-koper dibelakangnya.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan segera tidur dikasur empuknya. Namun keinginannya itu mungkin akan sedikit terlambat untuk terwujud mengingat sejak tadi ia masih berada di airport.

Luhan, mengaduk tasnya mencoba mencari boneka bambi yang menjadi kesayangannya hingga saat ini. Entah mengapa pemuda cantik itu ingin memeluk bambi pemberian kekasihnya dulu. Tapi sungguh sial boneka bambi itu tidak ia temukan di manapun di dalam tasnya.

"Astaga! Pasti tertinggal."

Luhan segera kembali ketempat ia duduk tadi untuk mencari bambi kesayangannya. Ia tidak ingin boneka itu untuk hilang, karena boneka itu adalah salah satu pemberian dari sang kekasih yang sangat ia sukai. Pemuda bawahannya itu terheran melihat Luhan yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun ia tidak peduli dan terus membawa koper Luhan yang begitu banyak dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

Kembali ke pemuda cantik yang kini masih berlari dan berharap untuk tidak kehilangan boneka tersebut.

 _Kumohon jangan hilang!_

Luhan segera mencari-cari dimana bambi tersebut namun ia masih tidak menemukannya. Hingga ia menemukan sang bambi tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya tadi sang pemilik lupa memasukkan ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan bambi itu diatas koper, hingga ketika koper dibawa bambi itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Luhan segera menghampiri boneka tersebut. "Syukurlah." Pemuda cantik itu langsung memeluk boneka kesayangannya dengan erat.

Baiklah, urusannya sudah selesai dan ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun belum sempat Luhan melangkah lebih jauh, ia merasa tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

Sehun berlari menuju tempat kedatangan penumpang dengan cepat, tetapi semakin dekat ia menuju tujuannya entah mengapa langkahnya semakin berat. Dalam hatinya berkata bahwa tujuan yang sebenarnya bukanlah disini.

Sekali lagi Sehun berusaha keras dan bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _'_ _Forget it stupid. He's not here and he forever won't came to your life again. Just forget him!'_

Tapi mau sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha, ia tau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan tubuhnya bila berurusan dengan dia, orang yang sangat Sehun rindukan. Dan tapi ia sadari tubuhnya sudah berbalik dan berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang sedang ia tuju saat ini.

 _Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli padamu rusaku._ Ungkap Sehun dalam hatinya.

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa saat ini orang yang sangat ia rindukan ada dihadapannya. Hem, mungkin mereka memang jodoh karena dapat bertemu di tempat yang sangat tak terduga di hari pertama Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Begitulah kira-kira yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia memendam kerinduan ini. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak melihat mata rusa, bibir cherry dan wajah cantik itu. Begitu ingin ia rengkuh tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya, ia ingin memeluknya dengan erat dan tak akan ia lepaskan lagi, namun sampai kapanpun Sehun yang sekarang tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda cantik itu merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Hal yang tidak bisa Sehun atasi adalah tubuhnya yang selalu bergerak sendiri tanpa dapat ia perintah. Sehun hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat erat.

Biarlah! Untuk saat ini biarkan Sehun menyalurkan sebentar rasa rindu yang sudah lama ia rasakan. Namun, begitu rasa rindu ini hilang ingatkan _namja_ bermarga Oh itu untuk tidak menemui Luhan lagi meskipun kini pemilik boneka bambi itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Disisi lain Luhan begitu bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Sehun lagi setelah sekian lama. Dalam pelukan itu ia berjanji, mulai dari sekarang ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun lagi dan apapun yang terjadi ia akan terus berada di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba, _namja_ bermarga Oh itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Luhan." Ucap Sehun.

" _Ne, Sehunnie_." Jawab _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya.

'Aku membencimu.' Seharusnya itulah yang harus Sehun katakan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

No. No. No. Stupid Sehun!

"Nado." Jawab Luhan dengan sayang. Sungguh, saat ini Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia lakukan dengannya. Seketika rasa letih yang ia rasakan menguap begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa senang yang tiba-tiba menyebar dan merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt

Getaran ponsel Sehun membuat tubuh _namja_ Oh itu tersadar. Ia melepas tangan Luhan yang berada di pinggangnya dan segera mengangkat telepon yang masih bergetar itu.

" _Ne chagiya_."

DEG!

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar panggilan yang Sehun ucapkan untuk sang penelpon.

 _'_ _Apa mungkin Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih?_ ' Batin Luhan dalam hati. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat yang Sehun cintai adalah dirinya seorang.

Bukan. Bukan. Itu pasti bukan kekasihnya, mungkin dari sang _eomma_ atau sepupunya.

"Ah, begitu baiklah. Ucapkan permintaan maafku padanya dan terima kasih sudah mengatasi masalah ini _chagi_." Sehun mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia bernafas lega bahwa klien yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuannya berada disini sudah tiba dengan aman di apartemen yang sudah ia siapkan. Huft, ia menyesal bisa gagal dalam tugas sepenting ini.

"Sehun, siapa yang menelponmu?" Tanya Luhan.

.

.

"Kekasihku." Jawab Sehun tegas.

Ah, kini Sehun sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan tubuhnya sendiri saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia bisa menghindari Luhan dengan kekasih barunya.

 _Lihatlah Xi Luhan aku akan membuatmu merasakan kehancuran yang pernah kurasakan._

 _Jangan pernah anggap remeh diriku._

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

 _"_ _Kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Kekasihku."_

Tubuh Luhan terhempas saat itu juga.

Pernyataan Sehun yang lalu masih dan selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Mungkin tadi Sehun bermimpi atau salah bicara. Yah, berpikir positif adalah jalan keluar terbaik saat ini.

Namun Luhan sadar dan sangat sadar bahwa itu adalah pemikiran terbodoh yang pernah Luhan buat, sudah sangat jelas bahwa saat ini Sehun memang benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih.

Adakah kenyataan yang lebih buruk saat ini?

Adakah seseorang yang bersedia membunuhnya sekarang?

.

.

Tidak. Tidak!

Ia masih belum mau mati. Ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan janji bodoh itu saat berpelukan dengan Sehun dan mau tidak mau ia harus menepati janjinya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak akan bisa kau singkirkan semudah itu Sehun. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu.'_

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah, untuk chapter satu cukup segini dulu. xD**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak siapa kekasih Sehun saat ini?**

 **Cluenya adalah dia sudah muncul di part yang kalian baca ini.**

 **Kalau ada yang jawab bener, hadiahnya fast update ^^**

 **Tapi kalau jawab harus cuman boleh mengungkap satu karakter saja.**

 **Baiklah, saya tau saya masih ngerasa aneh sama ni ff, dan bagian ending masih belum saya edit jadi mungkin ending partnya kurang memuaskan.**

 **But mind to give me some review?**

 **Tuangin aja apa yang ada di pikiran kalian pas baca ff ini. Alurnya kecepetan atau mungkin bahasa nya aneh atau apapun. Tapi yang sopan ya, apapun itu akan saya hargain.**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, kalau kalian menemukan kemiripan ff orang lain dengan ff ini mungkin itu hanya sebatas kebetulan, karena semua yang saya tulis bener-bener berasal dari otak saya. Mungkin saya dapat inspirasi dari beberapa drama yang saya tonton ataupun anime-anime tapi itu semua hanya sebatas inspirasi bukan berarti saya menjiplak adegannya. Pokoknya semua jalan cerita di ff ini murni dari otak saya.**

 **Baiklah sekian cuap-cuapnya. Saya berharap banyak review dari kalian semua.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Second Crusher (Chapter 2)

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Semua plot adalah punya saya. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan.

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI.**

Ia tidak mengerti apakah ini keputusan yang tepat untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah sekian lama. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi keputusan akhir yang ia ambil. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan terhadap Sehun sering membuatnya frutasi, dan kini setelah ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu justru malah membuatnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam.

Pemuda China itu masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya sejak tadi. Memikirkan ucapan Sehun yang tak pernah pergi dari pikirannya.

" _Kekasihku."_

Great! Siapa yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun jatuh cinta selain dirinya? Pastilah dia _namja_ atau mungkin _yeoja_ yang cantik. Atau mungkin kekasih Sehun adalah seseorang yang ia kenal? Luhan mengingat-ingat kembali siapa saja _namja_ cantik yang dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya dan Sehun.

Hem, seingatku hanya ada 5 orang yang cukup menarik perhatian –pengecualian untuk dirinya tentu saja- dan mereka adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao. Apakah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Tidak, tidak mereka adalah dua orang terakhir yang ia pilih, karena mereka adalah sahabat setia Luhan yang tidak akan pernah mengkhiatinya.

Lay? Dia adalah kekasih dari Suho _hyung_ , dan Luhan sangat yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Jadi Lay juga tidak mungkin.

Xiumin? Yah, bisa saja _namja_ itu menjadi kekasih Sehun sekarang mengingat dulu Xiumin sempat memendam rasa dengan pria dingin itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Chen dan menjalin hubungan. Namun, bisa saja ia masih mencintai Sehun dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Chen. Baiklah, Xiumin bisa menjadi kandiddat terkuat.

Tao? Hem, dulu memang banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa Tao dan Sehun lebih dari sekedar teman biasa mengingat mereka adalah sahabat karib sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Mungkin, setelah Luhan pergi Tao kembali mendekati Sehun dan mencoba untuk merayunya. Sepertinya Tao juga bisa menjadi kandidat terkuat.

Arrrgghh! Lalu siapa kekasih Sehun sebenarnya? Sungguh Luhan begitu penasaran hingga ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan _halmeoni_ nya sejak tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk segera turun karena makan malam sudah siap.

Tookkk Tookkk!

Ketukan di pintu itu membuyarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Ceklek! Pintu itu langsung terbuka dan nampaklah sang _halmeoni_ dengan wajah garang menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, tahukah kau sudah berapa lama aku memanggilmu untuk segera turun Luhan." Hardik sang nenek kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa membalas dengan tertawa kecil. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk _halmeoni_ tercintanya ini. " _Mianhae halmeoni_ , aku tadi terlalu lelah dan tiba-tiba saja ketiduran." Bohongnya.

Cup! Sang nenek memberikan kecupan di pipi Luhan pertanda bahwa ia sudah memaafkannya. Hem, memang begitulah ia tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama kepada Luhan.

"Ayo turun, kau pasti lapar."

.

 **Second Crusher**

.

"Shit! Mengapa ia harus datang lagi!"

"Sial, apa yang ia lakukan di Korea?"

"What the Hell, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Stupid kenapa tadi aku harus bilang aku sudah punya kekasih."

Umpatan-umpatan itu terus keluar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pertemuan yang tidak diharapkan dengan seseorang dibandara tadi berhasil menyita seluruh pikirannya sejak tadi. Hingga ratusan telelpon dari sang kekasih pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Dengar Oh Sehun! Kau sudah tidak mencintainya. Kau sudah melupakannya dan ia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu lagi."

Sejak tadi berbagai sugesti tidak berhenti meluncur dari mulut pemuda Oh, berbagai kalimat ia rapalkan untuk membuat hatinya tenang. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kejadian yang sudah ia lama ia lupakan kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Luhan kembali menginvasi otaknya.

Sehun kini semakin menambah kecepatannya, membuat angin malam menerobos masuk melalui jendelanya yang terbuka.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Hingga hitungan ke sepuluh _namja_ itu masih terus mengaduk makanan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa berniat untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya walau untuk satu suapan.

"LUHAN! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Sudah hampir 15 kali kau mengaduk-aduk makanan itu!"

Luhan tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya tentang sang mantan kekasih.

" _Mianhamnida halmeoni,_ entah mengapa aku begitu banyak pikiran." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

Sang nenek, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Baiklah _halmeoni_ tau kau pasti memiliki banyak pikiran karena sudah lama tidak berada di Seoul. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. _Halmeoni_ tidak mau kesehatanmu jadi drop Lu."

"Hem, _ne mianhamnida halmeoni_. Aku akan segera menghabiskannya." Akhirnya Luhan menyendokkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Disetiap kunyahan yang Luhan rasakan kejadian-kejadian yang lalu bertemu dengan Sehun masih membayangi pikirannya.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo!" Luhan bersorak senang ketika melihat 2 temannya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai kini mengunjungi rumahnya. Yah, betul sekali ketika Luhan menghubungi mereka bahwa Luhan sedang ada di Seoul 2 sahabatnya ini tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhannn!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Ketiga sahabat ini langsung berpelukan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka yang telah lama terpendam selama ini.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya kau kembali juga ke Seoul setelah sekian lama menghilang." Ejek Kyungsoo ketika mereka melepas pelukannya.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan kikikan. Ia tau, ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul tanpa memberitahu mereka secara langsung membuat kedua temannya heran karena ia memang tidak kemana ia akan pergi.

"Luhan kau jahat sekali meninggalkan kami begitu saja!" Beekhyun merengut tidak terima.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku. Maka dari itu sekarang aku telah kembali untuk membalas semua hal yang telah kutinggalkan selama ini."

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menegang. "Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama ada di Seoul." Tanya mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mempunyai rencana yang lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Tapi yang pasti aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya yang hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah khawatir dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ehm, Lu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana tiba-tiba hening.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Luhan sendu.

DEG!

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Sejujurnya Luhan merasa aneh, tidak biasanya teman-temannya begitu terobsesi antara hubungan dirinya dengan Sehun, bisa dikatakan malah mereka membenci hubungan mereka karena Sehun yang bersifat terlalu dingin dan menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun akhirnya ia menepis perasaan tersebut.

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang baru. Apakah kalian tahu siapa kekasihnya itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memucat. Membuat Luhan kini benar-benar merasa aneh, apa kedua sahabatnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ah, apa kau ingat café Mouse and Rabbit yang menjadi langganan kita Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba benar-benar mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan bukan orang bodoh, ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari kejanggalan yang barusaja terjadi. Jelas-jelas kedua temannya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Feeling Luhan benar-benar kuat bahwa ini semua jelas berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Ya aku tau café itu." Luhan mencoba mengikuti alur percakapan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya mulutnya sudah gatal ingin berujar 'apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?' atau mungkin 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku berada di China'

"Aku ingin kita merayakan kepulanganmu di café itu sambil mengenang masa lalu kita ketika kau masih di Seoul." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk berbicara banyak hal dengan kalian. Kalian harus menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi ketika aku tidak disini. Termasuk—

-cerita kehidupan Sehun."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat semakin memucat setelah mendengar ungkapan Luhan membuat berbagai hal yang ia awalnya berupa spekulasi kini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Pemuda Oh itu menatap berbagai dokumen di hadapannya. Ia tahu sejak tadi ia tidak bisa benar-benar focus pada segala hal yang ia kerjakan hari ini. Semuanya berantakan karena kedatangan rusa cantik dari China, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun untuk semua itu dan itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Ah, iya sang kekasih.

Apa respon sang kekasih begitu mengetahui sahabatnya tiba dari China? Sehun cukup penasaran untuk hal itu mengingat Luhan dan kekasihnya adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

"Luhan tak kusangka kau masih ingat cerita memalukan itu, sudahlah kubilang lupakan saja itu semua dan jangan ceritakan hal itu kepada siapapun lagi." Kyungsoo menyalak tak terima dengan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terus tertawa satu sama lain. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda Kyungsoo menurut mereka.

Drrtt..

Drrtt..

Getaran ponsel Baekhyun membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dan menatap Baekhyun.

DEG!

Raut muka Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memucat membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"Baek, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Luhan.

" _Ne.. Ne.. gwenchana, eomma_ kumenelpon. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian."

" _Gwenchana,_ sampaikan salamku untuk _eomma_ mu. Aku sangat merindukannya." Ujar Luhan mengerti.

" _N.. Ne.._ akan kusampaikan."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Di luar café Baekhyun segera mengangkat ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

" _Kau sedang ada dimana_?"

"A.. Aku sedang dirumah paman, memangnya ada apa?"

" _Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kita bertemu sore ini."_

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Sehun berjalan cukup baik. "Baiklah, jemput aku dirumah sore nanti."

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Luhan memperhatikan keluar jendela mobilnya. Ia cukup lelah karena terus berbincang dengan Kyungsoo hingga lupa waktu, ini sudah hampir pukul 7 malam dan ia belum sempat makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Yah, sebenarnya ia makan namun dengan porsi yang lumayan sedikit, hal itu kini berdampak pada perutnya yang terus meronta meminta asupan makanan.

"Ah, aku sangat lapar. _Ahjussi,_ tolong bawa aku ke restoran terdekat. Aku ingin makan dulu." Ujar Luhan memerintahkan sang supir.

"Baik tuan muda."

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mobil Luhan berhenti di restoran yang cukup ramai. Luhan segera turun dari mobil karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap hidangan.

Begitu sampai dipintu masuk Luhan segera memilih tempat duduk sambil memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Restoran ini begaya klasik dengan warna cream yang mendominasi, dan sepertinya tempat ini akan semakin ramai begitu malam semakin kelam.

"Ah, lapar." Luhan menengok kan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari pelayan.

Tapi tunggu- oh, bukankah itu Oh Sehun? Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang makan bersama dengan seseorang. Luhan awalnya tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah mantan kekasihnya namun dilihat dari segi manapun pria itu adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan begitu penasaran untuk melihat siapakah yang sedang bersama Sehun namun tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu menutupi pandangan Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda Oh.

Disetiap langkah Luhan yang membawanya semakin mendekati Sehun, memperlihatkan pula wajah seseorang yang duduk dihadapan Sehun.

Deg!

.

.

BAEKHYUN!

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak dan dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya malam ini. Namun semua hal ini begitu nyata.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun bersitatap dengan iris rusa milik Luhan membuat sang marga Byun mendelik tidak percaya.

"Lu.. Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun tergagap.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti iris mata Baekhyun dan Sehun sama terkejutnya begitu mendapati Luhan berada di belakangnya.

Nampak jelas diwajah rusa itu rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa yang mendalam. Percayalah, Sehun begitu ingin merengkuh tubuh itu karena ia tidak tega untuk melihat wajah tersiksanya. Namun Sehun mencoba menahan dirinya karena ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa Luhan lagi.

"Ap.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. "Kami hanya makan malam Lu, duduklah!" titah Baekhyun dan menggiring Luhan untuk duduk dikursi, tepat disebelah Sehun.

Luhan hanya terpaku dan mengikuti saran Baekhyun. "Kalian berdua saja?" Tanya Luhan begitu ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menyahuti pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ada hubungan apa antara Sehun dan Baekhyun?

"Kami tadi bertemu dijalan Lu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu _chagi_? Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau sedang makan malam dengan KEKASIHMU?"

DEG!

Ke… kekasih?

Jadi, kekasih Sehun adalah Baekhyun? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Jadi.. ka.. kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Luhan. Jantungnya kini memompa dengan sangat cepat dan ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya pun bergerak dengan cepat. Semua ini cukup sulit untuk ia terima. Sehun adalah orang yang masih dicintainya dan Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya namun kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Great!

"Lu.. a.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk—

Kriieeettt!

Luhan memundurkan kursinya, ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kenyataan ini cukup sulit untuk ia terima.

Luhan segera memasuki mobilnya dan memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera membawanya pulang kerumah.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

"Sehun, mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Luhan?" Baekhyun memandang marah kearah Sehun.

Dan Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan santai, "Bukankah itu kenyataanya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara yang menyakitinya."

"Hem, apa kau lupa bahwa Luhan jauh lebih menyakitiku ketika ia pergi." Ungkap Sehun tegas.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bila ia jadi membenciku?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mengalirkan cairan bening dari matanya. Ia begitu tidak ingin persahabatan dengan Luhan berakhir begitu saja.

"Tenang saja sayang. Masih ada aku disini." Sehun menghampiri dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Ini sudah tengah malam namun mata pemuda Oh itu masih tidak ingin tertutup, padahal besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus pergi ke pulau Jeju.

Oh, ayolah. Istirahatkan tubuhmu sekarang dan jangan pikirkan rusa itu lagi.

Tentu saja Sehun merasa sangat menyesal saat ini. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena sudah membuat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun. Namun entah mengapa ketika ia bersama Baekhyun ia ingin pemuda cantik itu merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan saat Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia juga ingin Luhan terluka dan hancur seperti dirinya pada saat itu.

Tapi lihatlah, setelah melakukan hal itu kini seluruh tubuhnya merasa bersalah. Ia sangat amat menyesal sekarang, ingin rasanya ia memeluk dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Karena rasa cinta Sehun untuk Luhan tidak akan pernah berubah dari dulu walaupun Sehun terus berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Ugh, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diambilnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja disamping tempat tidur. Sehun harus menemui Luhan sekarang!

 **.**

 **Second crusher**

 **.**

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Ia lupa tujuannya datang kerestoran itu adalah untuk makan dan kini tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan kelaparan.

Benar, Luhan memang merasakan kelaparan tapi ia menjadi tidak berselera untuk memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya mengingat hal yang telah terjadi tadi.

Sehun dan Baekhyun? Bagus sekali!

Hal itu cukup untuk menjelaskan berbagai keanehan yang Luhan rasakan ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbincang dengannya tadi. Luhan kecewa, ia juga sedih karena mereka menyembunyikan hal ini dari Luhan.

"Mereka mempermainkanku." Ujar Luhan sarat dengan perasaan kecewa.

Ugh! Ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Insomnia, dengan rasa sesak di dada tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu terlelap. Mungkin Luhan akan mencoba mencari udara segar untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran yang mengganggu hidupnya.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Sudah 30 menit Sehun berada di dalam mobilnya didepan rumah Luhan. Kini perasaannya sudah mulai tenang. Sejak tadi ia terus menatap kearah kamar Luhan. Kamar itu belum redup, tandanya sang pemilik juga belum tertidur. Tentu saja, Sehun sangat hapal ketika Luhan mempunyai masalah insomnia-nya akan kambuh dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur hingga keesokan harinya.

Jika saja Sehun bisa, ia ingin masuk ke kamar itu dan memeluk Luhan dan menyanyikannya _lullaby_ pengantar tidur. Hem, mengecewakan, Sehun masih ingin melakukan hal itu untuk orang lain walaupun ia saat ini sudah menadi status kekasih orang lain.

Kriieett!

Sehun sedikit mengernyit begitu melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan dalam balutan baju tidurnya. Shit! Rusa itu keluar tanpa mantel. Padahal malam ini begitu dingin.

Sehun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan. Wajah cantik itu tampak pucat dan langkahnya pun tak setegap biasanya. Hati Sehun begitu teriris melihat Luhan tampak seperti itu.

Luhan melangkah perlahan dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Mau kemana rusa itu malam-malam begini? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Luhan yang terus berjalan.

Malam semakin dingin dan Luhan benar-benar tidak mengenakan mantel apapun. Langkah kaki Sehun sudah ingin berlari dan mengejar Luhan untuk memasangkan mantel di tubuh rampingnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun mencoba untuk menahan dirinya.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Luhan terus berjalan diantara dinginnya malam. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan bibirnya pun sudah membiru. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin segera sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Tempat kenangannya bersama Sehun. Hanya ditempat ini lah segala pikiran penat yang hinggap ditubuhnya dapat menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Demi sampai ketempat ini dengan cepat Luhan bahkan melupakan mantelnya, membuat tubuhnya kini benar-benar tidak kuat menahan dinginnya malam.

Luhan hanya bisa menggosok-nggosok tangannya untuk menangkal dingin. Namun ia tahu semua itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Tapi, mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Ujar Luhan lirih.

Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas namun ia masih terus untuk mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Dan akhirnya sampailah Luhan ditempat ini. Sebuah taman yang indah lengkap dengan lampu kelap-kelip yang akan terus menyala sepanjang malam.

"Ak..Akhirnya.." ujar Luhan.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, hingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Kesadarannya benar-benar akan hilang begitu ia sampai di taman ini. Semua lampu kelap-kelip yang dilihatnya perlahan menjadi buram dan akhirnya—

"LUHAN!"

-bayangan Sehun dan sekelilingnya yang nampak menghitam.

 **.**

 **Second Crusher**

 **.**

Sehun sangat tahu kemana Luhan akan pergi, 'Sun Park'. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

Tubuh Luhan yang terus Sehun amati itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa tempat inilah yang akan Luhan tuju ketika ia mendapat masalah dan Sehun sedikit tidak percaya Luhan masih ingat tempat ini. Apa itu tandanya Luhan masih mencintainya?

Sehun begitu terkejut melihat tubuh Luhan sudah ambruk. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sehun langsung menhampirinya.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun langsung melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Luhan. Shit! Tubuh Luhan sudah terasa sangat dingin, dengan mata terpejam, wajah pucat dan bibir membiru. Hati Sehun semakin teriris melihatnya. Harusnya sejak tadi dia langsung merengkuh tubuh itu dan menghangatkannya. Tanpa harus melihat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi itu semua dah terlambat dan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merutuki kebodohannya.

Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan.

Untung jarak taman ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan.

"Bertahanlah, rusa bodoh."

Sehun merasa tubuh Luhan digendongannya kini semakin ringan sejak terakhir kali Sehun menggendongnya. Apa rusa ini makan dengan baik di China? Kenapa ia terlihat semakin kurus? Tapi Sehun mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Sehun menolong Luhan malam ini hanya sebatas karena Luhan adalah teman terbaiknya. Ya, tidak lebih dari itu.

 **TBC**

#lemparpanci ke author..

Mianhamnida update ngaret dari jadwal ,

Chukkae untuk yang benar jawabannya.. jadi Baekhyun adalah kekasih Sehun hehehe..

Gomawo untuk yang sudah review, fav, maupun follow.. saranghae readers #kissandhug #xoxo


End file.
